rogue
by julyza
Summary: joe colton has a daughter known as rogue , a double agent for the gi joes, she meets storm shadow in her cousin's cartel , will it work out?
1. information

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GI JOE , OR ANY THING EXCEPT MY OCS..THIS IS PURELY FICTIONOL DONE OUT OF BOREDOM AND NOT FOR PROFIT …ANY REFERNCES TO ANYTHING IN THE REALL WORLD ARE NOT OWNED BY ME …AND ANYTHING THAT ISNT A REAL CHARACTER IN THE FRANCHISE IS MINE.

THIS IS A SOMEWHAT REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL FIC …TE AMO, STORM SHADOW FANFIC, IN QUOTEV .COM AND ITS SEQUEL ..BENDITA TU LUZ , ALSO IN QUOTEV.

On with the story

Info

Codename- Rogue_, la diabla_ [she devil] , _barbie assessina[killer barbie],Adelita la matona _[Little adela the killer],

Name: Adela Maribel Colton – Garcia

Ethnicity- Mexican American, half white

Loyalty- the_ familia_ Garcia Cartel, G.i. Joe , U.s Government , united nations , CIA , Arashikage clan , COBRA(temporally)

Looks- dark brown wavy ,waist length hair, average height , fair complexion , high cheek bones , blue-gray eyes , slim , a little more than "average beauty"

Personality- sarcastic, brutally honest , funny , intellectual , a bit nerdy , very Mexican, soft spot for kids , some people(friends and family) and animals, world class liar, cynical , a little mean , ruthless, never gets embarrassed easily .

Rank- commando, agent, mercenary, assassin for hire , right hand to cartel leader,ninja apprentice

Family- Joseph Colton (dad), Adriana garcia [mom,oc] Aaron colton[twin brother,oc] Ashley colton[younger sister, oc]..parents are divorced…extended family 8 aunts and uncles[spouse not included] over 30 something cousins..Luis "el diablo[the devil] " garcia {cousin,oc}, Daniel Uresti [cousin and gay bff]


	2. chapter 1 :reuinion

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GI JOE , OR ANY THING EXCEPT MY OCS..THIS IS PURELY FICTIONOL DONE OUT OF BOREDOM AND NOT FOR PROFIT …ANY REFERNCES TO ANYTHING IN THE REALL WORLD ARE NOT OWNED BY ME …AND ANYTHING THAT ISNT A REAL CHARACTER IN THE FRANCHISE IS MINE.

THIS IS A SOMEWHAT REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL FIC …TE AMO, STORM SHADOW FANFIC, IN QUOTEV .COM AND ITS SEQUEL ..BENDITA TU LUZ , ALSO IN QUOTEV.

On with the story

Chapter 1:reunion

.

.

.

.

"it's been a while "he says as I give him a somewhat coldly risen had quite a past . as in we had somesort of romantic relationship before he abruptly left .

"If you say so" I say trying not to flinch at the iciness of my own voice. He had out of the blue invited me for lunch in a very classy café in Madrid , Spain .i glanced quickly at my victim right across from us , a middle aged man eating with his mistress, also the head of an illustrious company that laundered money for some 'bad ' Italian gang. I run the criminal world , they are totally harmless. "why did you invite me here for, tomaisburo" I said less coldly but not very nicely.

"you never change ,do you, Satan" he said with a smirk. I saw what you did Tommy, using the nickname Danny Christianized me with in high school, well played.

"thanks, but I need to know why is it that you invited me , when you haven't bothered with even looking at me since Houston " I say a bit too angry . I'm not over it … him. He just smiles.

"always so honest yet lying comes as easy as breathing to you" he says I am not amused.

"you got to be fricken kidding " I mutter under my breath.

"I came to make an offer, Adela " he said ..finally .."mccullen wants you to be part of his group , he was very much impressed with your abilities"

"no , I am rather busy at the moment" I decline .oh I love tormenting him . to add to it I decide to play a one sided game of footsie. I smile as innocent as I can while I do muttered something in Japanese. "so about that job offer"I say a bit more seductively .he has that 'really' look.

" you can keep , your current 'job' , and I will personally train you "he says his face masking any emotion .i give up after seeing no results whatsoever.

"I'm in , just need to clear it with good ol' scarlett" I say as my victim dies. We decide to leave pretending urgent matters need us elsewhere. He puts his arm on my waist possessively, I guess to avert soon as we are out of site I remove it .

"_no me toces"_ I say in Spanish . he opens the passenger door of his super-mega- exspensive white sportscar. I get in because I have no ride to luis's place.

"I know you still love me , adela , your façade isn't working" he said .i look at him .he was the only guy who had really swept me off my feet , and the only guy I ever truly loved. I had been 18 , he was around two –three years older than me. Me , a CIA agent in the making , he luis's most trusted person.

"nothing can ever escape your knowledge , al mighty ninja master "I say a little lo mockingly . he isn't getting off that easy. He drives us , not to luis's place bt what I believe is have many places in this in the long drive there we ended up holding I let him hold my hand .

" welcome , rogue " he says as he parks his car in the driveway.

"nice place , you planned keeping me hostage didn't ya" I say and he interrupts by kissing me .


	3. Chapter 2:of phones and kisses part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GI JOE, OR ANY THING EXCEPT MY OCS...THIS IS PURELY FICTIONOL DONE OUT OF BOREDOM AND NOT FOR PROFIT …ANY REFERNCES TO ANYTHING IN THE REALL WORLD ARE NOT OWNED BY ME …AND ANYTHING THAT ISN'T A REAL CHARACTER IN THE FRANCHISE IS MINE.

THIS IS A SOMEWHAT REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL FIC …TE AMO, STORM SHADOW FANFIC, IN QUOTEV .COM AND ITS SEQUEL...BENDITA TU LUZ, ALSO IN QUOTEV… but I deleted my account in quotev so ,um , yeah.

On with the story

Chapter 2: flashbacks : of phones and kisses part 1

.

.

.

.

I woke up slightly regretting last night, he always got up really early, I on the other hand sometimes have trouble getting up in the mornings.

"Its four firkin thirty, why are you calling me, Aaron"I angrily whisper /yell at my brother who called me, I don't feel like waking up this early.

"Sorry forgot about the different time crap, bye I was calling mom "Aaron said.

"Asshole "I mutter as I end the call. It's probably like around 9 pm over there. I try to go back to sleep there's like twenty thirty minutes for dawn; the hour storm shadow usually wakes up on. I try to cuddle with him even though it is kind of awkward because we are both awake. I caressed his perfectly toned chest with scars from his encounters with snake –eyes. I linger in one that seems to have been recently; knife, or gun? I smile thinking of how we met .it was kind of cute a bit cliché but no one really gets those _Novella _moments. We, I guess, were lucky in that sense .I was seventeen and he was twenty, I was on the senior trip to Florida, and he was there on personal business; which I later found out was his trail for Luis's trust.

_**Flashback**_

_I had taken a seat pretty much next to this Asian guy –storm shadow—because my phone was dying ,and he was charging his on the only power outlet unoccupied by fellow classmates , and because I wanted to make sure no one beat me to the shower room . I picked up what I had believed was my super awesome flip phone (this is around the time before smart phones) to call my mother .crap! I took his. Well, uh, we both have nearly identical phones, and I recognized his was in Japanese and I was not the wallpaper .I look at the guy who looks amused by this. I mutter in Spanish, he chuckles at me like he knows what I said._

"_Sorry, thought it was my phone"; I said giving it back to him. He gave me mine in return._

"_No problem, Adela "he said in what I believe was subtle flirting. Can't go anywhere by myself without getting bombarded by guys, at least that one is good looking. I started to dial mom's phone number._

"_So, you're Japanese?" I ask, I do not know Japanese—yet—I just happen to recognize the letters that happen to be in my name._

"_Yeah, I'm Tommy by the way" he said._

"_Adela, everyone calls me Lela or Ady" I say .awkward silence. I pretend to watch the movie that is playing in the lobby for those waiting for the showers. After what seems an eternity, he finally talks._

"_So, just wondering, was the guy in the picture your boyfriend?" he asked. Danny wasn't my boyfriend; he was my gay cousin and best friend. _

"_No, he is my gay cousin / best friend …Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask him. He only smiles .is that a yes?_

"_No, I don't "he said looking at this older guy leaving. I would later find out that 'older guy' was none other than zartan. We stayed quiet for the rest of the time, I blushed as I realized we were about to kiss. I would've slapped—scratch that, punched - him if I had been in control of myself at that moment. He kissed me softly; wow he was a good kisser as opposed to me, who had never been kissed before. I heard some snickering, oh great everyone saw that. I kissed him back rather clumsily. _

"_I have to leave, see you around" he said with a devilish grin. A full minute later I realized he took my phone. Mom is going to kill me when she finds out I let a hot guy steal my phone._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own GI Joe or any of the characters , just my OCS , this is fictional any reference to real life people, places , cartels , etc ...

This is a sort of rewritten , version of my story Te Amo and Bendita Tu Luz un

.

.

.

Chapter 3 , past encounters(1)

..

.

_I officially met storm shadow when I did my first job as La Diabla in English rogue . A Sophomore in college and just 19 years old. I studied for Criminal Justice in UT Austin , while my best friend/cousin Danny Uresti went for a major in fine arts, and a minor in teaching . we lived in *modest * conditions... Paid 30 bucks for HotWired cable , one room apartment (bunk beds㈳7) , car. Only aside from working part-time in a beauty salon(I is a cosmetologist) and going to college , I was being trained by the CIA as a request made on my behalf by my very much wanted cousin Luis Angel"El Diablo " Garcia when snake eyes had been sent to capture the leader of El Cartel del Diablo . _

.

.

.

I supposed to attain crucial Intel on the ties between a Mexican _capo _and a growing arms dealer in Austin. I however needed to prove I was -what would be the word?- worthy of being La Diabla , who would eventually be , along with Storm Shadow , Luis's most trusted people .

I drank the champagne as I waited for the middle aged very pedo looking had many not so buried past for assault on minor (thing for underage girls), alcohol abuse , weak , and very much afraid of Luis .

I still hadn't been able to get his attention ,when I was approached a very good looking , Japanese (2)man who was Luis's right hand guard and assassin .

" slow night isn't it? " I asked smiling seductively . geez , I met him less than a year ago what was his name? Its something with a T , I know his last name is Arashikage , but what was his name.

" I can help you get to him faster , Adela "he said .I raise a expertly done eyebrow .

" what's the catch storm shadow ?" I ask taking a subtle glance to my victim .he chuckled amused by my inability to mask my suspicion.

"All in a good time " he said leading me away from the dancefloor and towards somewhere private .being seduced by the enemy , it will be miracle if I don't get killed for this. Good thing I don't give a fuck . my victim practically squealed with glee , he had been afraid to approach me , now he would fall into a trap. We got to the study and he kissed me , neither us wanting to let go , my first kiss , and possibly my first time . we pretty much made out , talking was out of the question ,cameras. After what seemed eternity , he pulled away .

"Do your worst " he said leaving . I readied the small wine flask with truth serum-i mean tequila . and proceeded to record this conversation on my phone.

"Hello angel" my victim said trying to sound sexy making me want to recoil in disgust. Gotta make this quick .

"Want some , darling?" I ask pretending to drink from my flask. He takes the flask and gulps it down. Ha sucker. "I heard you're one of those bad guys" I said and he pales . "don't worry I like bad boys" I can practically hear storm shadow laughing at this.. I know about his super hearing..

"Yes ,this between you and me" he said. Yeah me , you, the CIA, and storm shadow."i work with the Sinaloa cartel (3) , if I get the identity and manage to catch the devil's cousin ,I'll get over 4 million bucks" he laughed."so what are you , model , actress , escort, Playboy bunny , which one are you angel"

" neither , I'm a lawyer , a beautician, and the devil herself " I say , he doesn't get it. Plus all I needed was that sentence earlier , we know what cartel , we just needed a confirmation that he was working for them and why. "I bet the girl is just some teen who doesn't know what she's getting her self into, why would they want to kill her" .yeah do they want to kill me?!

"It's 'cause she is CIA said she the closest person to the devil , and bad blood 'cause of some ninja" he half slurred , laughed at the ninja only he knew that ninja was somewhere lurking around here. i pretend that I have other business to attend to and make my leave the guy won't let go of my arm , I threatened him with force but he thought I was playing hard to get and continued to pester me . he then tried to kiss me , so by instinct I took out the poison needle I had for just in case. And I stab him in the neck killing him .I took the needle out and left the old English G , the insignia of Luis , my job was done. I left the study feeling rather weird for not feeling anything when I killed him , no victory , no horror at my abilities just that hollowness that was quite unnerving. I smiled as I saw storm shadow again .Tommy!that was his name !. Well the one he gave me when I first met him.

"So what's the catch ,Tommy?" I asked leaving with him. I know what it is ...a continuation of what happened earlier ;)

.

.

.

(1)changed the title

(2)storm shadow the character is Japanese American, Lee byung hun he actor is Korean , amazing actor BTW , saw part of the Korean short film , three...extremes, will never watch the movie again , but he is friken 't wait for the terminator movie...fan girl scream..

(3) many cartels originate from Sinaloa, Mexico , why not.

Sorry I haven't updated , didn't realize I could use QuickOffice to update from my phoneI ...and I was lazy and have a lot of homework ..

P.s team white and silver㈳3


End file.
